Forget Those Dark Events
by Delfiana Dei
Summary: Tragedy yang menimpaku membuat fikiranku kosong. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kurenungi selain peristiwa singkat sebelum tragedy itu. Aku tak tahu apa arti peristiwa itu. Semakin kurenungi, semakin aku terbawa kembali ke dalam peristiwa kelam itu.


**Ohayou, Minna-san! Saya comeback lagi neeeh! XD Kali ini, saya memakai pair Narusaku! :D nyehehehe...  
**

**Let's check it out!**

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Aku bangun dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi anak sekolah memang merepotkan, tapi ada saat-saat kau menyukai kehidupan monoton yang berubah menjadi berwarna saat kau bersama teman-temanmu. Berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang, sekedar membicarakan hal yang menarik, dan kebersamaan, aku menyukainya. Yaah… aku lebih memilih hidup monoton seperti ini daripada jadi seorang aktris remaja yang harus _homeschooling _dan kadang merasa kesepian.

Kakiku sempat terhenti saat hendak keluar dari pintu rumah. Berharap agar hari ini dapat menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Kulambaikan tanganku ketika aku kembali melangkah keluar, memberi senyuman cerah kepada _Kaa-san_ yang selalu menemani hari-hariku itu.

Senyumnya menyemangati hari-hariku. Aku hendak menuju garasi ketika kakiku berhenti melangkah dan memaksaku untuk melihat lagi ke belakang. Ke arah _Kaa-san_ yang masih menunggu di depan pintu.

Kuputar kembali kepalaku menghadapnya, namun bukan senyuman itu yang muncul, melainkan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi namun tajam menusuk mataku. Lama-kelamaan, mata itu terbuka semakin lebar dan semakin lebar dengan bola mata yang berubah menjadi merah seiring terbukanya mulut yang menyuguhi senyuman manis tadi. Namun sekarang, mulut itu memperlihatkan gigi taring panjang berwarna putih yang siap ternodai oleh darah. Tangan yang entah sejak kapan dipenuhi dengan luka borok dan belatung itu terangkat dengan kuku-kuku hitam panjang yang tajam.

Kakiku gemetar, lututku terlalu lemas untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Dengan susah payah, aku berjalan menuju ke garasi tempat mobil yang siap mengantarku ke sekolah itu. Namun lututku terkulai lemas saat rodanya dengan cakram bergesekkan dengan pasir-pasir di garasi. Lalu dengan kecepatan maksimal, mobil itu meluncur ke arahku.

* * *

Aku mencoba membuka mataku saat aku merasa sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk. Namun aku kenal bau ruangan ini. Penglihatanku mengabur, namun perlahan-lahan, aku bisa merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kananku.

Pria berambut _blonde_ itu… tertidur karena menungguku siuman? Tapi… siapa dia?

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku yang tertusuk jarum infus itu. Sepertinya Ia tersadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Ia membelalakkan matanya, dan dengan wajah senang, Ia berteriak memanggil Ayahnya.

Aku bingung. Apa yang Ia lakukan? Tiba-tiba, seseorang berpakaian putih masuk dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Ia berhenti sejenak di sisiku, memperbaiki letak stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu memeriksa detak jantungku.

"Jantungnya melemah, tapi syukurlah dia bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu," ujar seseorang berpakaian putih itu kepada pria berambut blonde itu sejenak setelah Ia melepaskan stetoskopnya dari dadaku.

Pria berambut _blonde_ itu terlihat agak kecewa, namun Ia segera tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Ayah!" ujarnya dengan senyuman hangat miliknya itu.

Dokter itu adalah Ayahnya?

Ia tipe orang yang bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah dan perasaannya. Dia cocok bermain peran sebagai seseorang yang bijaksana jika ada pertunjukkan teater di sekolahnya. Tapi… ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah, aku dimana sekarang?

"Sakura…" Ia kembali menggenggam tangan kananku erat, lalu merubah mimiknya kembali. Terlihat raut cemas dari wajahnya. Ia… mencemaskanku?

"Kau…" ujarku sangat lemah.

"Siapa…?" lanjutku. Ia membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura!?" ujarnya khawatir. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan putih ini.

"Dan aku… ada dimana?"

Terakhir aku ingat saat aku...

Menatap mobil _ferrari black _yang bersiap meluncur ke arahku. Tidak! Aku... mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya, tapi rasanya terlalu sulit. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku, ya Tuhan?

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit yang sangat dahsyat menghunjam kepalaku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Hingga membuatku kehilangan kesadaranku lagi.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Sudah setahun setelah tragedy itu mengancam. Kuharap Sakura dapat menemukan titik terangnya bersamaku di sampingnya. Namun penyakitnya terlalu misterius. Ia seseorang yang mengidap penyakit mimpi buruk yang bisa kambuh setiap saat. Aku lupa nama penyakit itu. Namun, dia seperti dihantui oleh masa lalunya yang menyeramkan.

Aku masih berjalan di koridor kampus ini sambil menggenggam tangannya yang hangat. Ingin rasanya aku menggenggam tangannya selamanya, dan membahagiakannya.

Namun sorotan matanya berubah menjadi kosong. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Tangannya dingin. _Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan dia akan terus mengalami hal seperih ini?_

"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan! Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanyaku membuka percakapannya.

Dia tidak menjawab, dia masih memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong itu. Mungkin sekarang aku seperti berjalan dengan sesosok hantu.

Aku menelan ludah. Terlalu takut untuk menatapnya. Aku memejamkan mata, lalu menghentikan langkahku. Ia ikut berhenti, karena genggamanku menahan tangan kanannnya. Namun Ia tak menoleh ke belakang. Ia masih menatap kosong koridor yang mulai sepi itu.

"Sakura!" aku memanggil namanya. Ia tak menoleh.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Bersamaan dengan lepasnya genggaman itu, Ia meneruskan langkahnya.

Aku berlari kecil menyusul langkahnya, lantas mencengkeram bahunya. Menatap wajahnya yang tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku. Ia memilih memandang lurus ke arah dadaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau rasakan?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tidak menjawab. Bulir-bulir bening menetes dari mata _emerald_-nya yang indah itu. Namun pandangannya masih kosong. Seperti mayat yang menangis tanpa perasaan. Entah ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya Ia mengalaminya.

Aku memeluknya. Ia menenggelamkan kepala _pink-_nya di dalam dadaku. Aku mulai merasa ada cairan hangat dari tempatnya menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Syukurlah… walaupun selalu berakhir dengan tangisan, tapi aku bisa mencegahnya dari mimpi buruknya. Seperti saat aku baru pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Ia sesegukan di dadaku.

Aku menjauhkan bahunya sedikit dari dadaku, dan menatap wajahnya yang masih sembab dengan perasaan iba.

"Aku… aku bermimpi buruk lagi, Naruto-kun… hiks…" ujarnya masih sesegukan. Aku lebih memilih Ia menangis sesegukan seperti anak kecil yang cengeng daripada Ia meneteskan air matanya dengan tatapan kosong, tanda mimpi buruk itu kembali dimulai.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, Sakura," ujarku sambil menghapus air matanya.

Kuraih tangan kirinya lalu menggenggamnya sangat erat. Kami kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor itu.

Inilah Sakura. Seseorang yang setahun belakang ini mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku jatuh hati kepadanya. Mungkin karena Ayahku memperbolehkannya tinggal dan menginap di rumahku. Err... tidak usah berpikiran negatif, karena cukup sulit untuk menjaga seseorang yang hampir saja masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena hobinya itu.

Tapi aku yakin, jika aku berusaha, aku pasti bisa. Tunggulah, Sakura.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

**Ne, ditunggu chapter berikutnya, ya! -_-  
**

**Sebenarnya ini hadiah saya untuk temen saya yang bernama 'Yacchan' tapi kelewat 1 hari dari hari ulang tahunnya yang bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahun saya. Otanjoubi omedettou, Yacchan! Sorry kadonya telat! XD  
**

**Last, review please...  
**


End file.
